Home: There and Back Again
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: One shot. PostMJ - Effie is drawn back to the capitol but only every so often.


**To make up for "I hope she's still Proud of us", Something a bit happier. Summey PostMJ wittering- Effie is drawn back to the capitol but only every so often.**

Every so often, Effie will find she is homesick for the Capitol.

Not all the capitol of course. The mere thought of the prison where- amongst other horrors she was caged, frightened out of her very wits, beaten and abused in for nearly a year makes her stomach churn and there are lots of things about the city life Effie had never liked, even before she started having rebellious thoughts anyway; things such like curfews and the petty bitchness. how she could never escape being an escort not even for a night. Having to be polite to people who were such pigs, bore or snobs but used their money to cover for their lack of manners- there where quite a few of them she'd met and detested. School. the desperate dating scene that did no one any good or the worry of saying the wrong thing in case of suddenly being carted off and put to death (or spontatiously coerced in to a very neat well planned suicide) like many had been in Snow's rule. And She'd never cared for throw-up juice etheir. It tasted as foul going down as it did coming up.

But even with that in mind, she'd feel nostalgic for lights and colour. Or the swinging yet sophisticated parties. Or lunch out at restruaunts with Fabulous food and fabulous wine, Or massages and spa treatments or most of all how there was always something to do and an address book full of family friends and contacts. She knows she won't ever have the charm free existence she lived before she became part of The Games and part of the problem, or the life after and working toward solution where Effie was privaled and not entirely grateful; "Life on a silver platter" as Katniss would call it. But even with her eyes opened to the slaurter and the reapings on her conscious, she misses the life she once had, the Effie she once was.

But some things change too; somethings for the better.

Despite the team have left the games and the war far behind, there are horrors that'll never quite leave any of them. They'll all have bad days weeks months or even years. But overtime Effie's lost the haunted vacant look in her eyes and bit by bit shaken off the paranoia. Now Effie has more spark and muster then she'd ever possessed as Effie Trinket. It's been a while since she was a Trinket and those left or returned to twelve that do remember her as an escort which scary smiles also remember the caring nature that got her into trouble, so no longer care or hold her accountable. It was quite awful in the beginning but the coal-dust has burnt and blown off as the old saying went. Even Sal took a shine to her and on the now rare occasion someone has a problem with her, Effie can handle it very well with most of the district on her side. For her own reasons of her own making of corse although now living next door to Peeta and Katniss helped at first and having Apathy as a surname has its perks.

Effie had put her organization skills towards the good of the district on first moving there and became one of many small but quite vital cogs in the smooth running of the new world machine; doing paper work of civilians and shipment schedules so those building farming baking and other nessary jobs had time and materials to do so. It kept her busy to the point of distraction while on days Effie felt she wouldn't cope, help would come from the unlikely source of the now-not-as-drunk victor. Much to her pleasant surprise Haymitch had been only a somewhat slurred phonecall away. If need be he would come over to her the flat pack that sat were the seam once was, and sit and drink next to her just holding her hand making sure she didn't slip away, or walk about with her first her room, then the house, the yard, the village till she had her bearings back. He still does it now from time to time. If asked why or told that he didn't have to, Haymitch would shrug with a swig of his bottle and say he had nothing better to do.

"Besides, makes up for the all times I've nearly stuck a knife in you on the train or with nightmares."

Now they share a house and a bed and have done for an age, nightmares are still common but that knife lives in the drawer. In fact quite a lot of lives in drawers or on shelfs rather than on the floor; floors that arn't sticky in the house doesn't smell of stale unine and vomit. Effie can't take cretit for that it was Hazelle, Sal and the children that cleared out Haymitch's house first, she just carries on the fashion. She didn't have a clue at first but now quite enjoys cleaning and the chores she would have once left for a maid or an avox, finding it theputic and calming, with exception to when Haymitch forgets to walk on the newspaper rather than her nice clean floor. Effie more skilled with her hands too, the fresh air and hard work has been good for her bones and her soul. Even her cooking has improved, with a lot of help from Peeta.

But still, every so often, she'll still homesick for the Capitol.

Effie misses the nightlife she once had but then at the same time it no longer really appeals to her. Haymitch will tease her for getting old although Effie does get excited if twelve's new palladium is putting on a show; any show, be it the schools drama group, a concert from a travelling band or a just movie projected on to the wall. She'll attend them all, even if she can't quite drag Haymitch to all of them with her. There's a dance or a party every so often, a new birth, a toasting wedding a birthday or simply just because, and even on the rare occasions she's not helped with organising, setting up or playing hostess with the mostess, every dance she can Effie's up on the floor and every dance Haymitch doesn't fancy he'll raise her his pint when he catchers her eye. Not that there is much waltzing and foxtrots. Had she been told she'd join in with the "barbarian " broady dancing stlye the parties favour the old Effie would have laughed, deeply offended.

But the hockeycokey of Stomping feet and traditional Twelve ballards is actually fun if you're wearing the right boots. Effie's very proud of hers; (The cobbler was from district eleven originally and was delighted when she'd given him half her first weeks wages for a commission in rather than a pair of the toecaps old mining boots to mend,) they're snug brown leather with red laces and come up to just under her knees. They've lasted ten winters so far and despite the smart heels on them they've good grip so she can run quite well if need be. High Heels and shoes are still her weakness- although wedges more her thing now as stilettoes aren't suitable and the designer no longer matters. But she feels a loss in flat shoes and since the children have shot up, she feels tiny next to them without an extra inch or three.

Effie still like's pretty clothes and bright colours too, she just dresses a LOT less extravently so. The fact she can actually breath and sit down in all her dresses is testament to that! She only needs three quarters of a large wardrobe, a shoe rack and just the one jewellery box that's more for storage. Effie's eyebrows- she actually has visible eyebrows now not just arches of bleach and glitter- are still neat but now her natural colour. she didn't even notice till it's been pointed out to her. she tans a little in the summer. there's occasionally a tempory streak or tinge of colour in her hair too but more often it's from a flower tucked behind her ear then a dye. A whick of lipstick and a just dab of bright eye shadow or eyeliner is more than enough for everyday. Not bad for a woman who used to paint herself like a doll, change her whole outfit at least twice a day and woulnd't be caught dead last season's colours. Not having clean garments for a stretch and Being seen near dead in rags can do that to a person.

Sometimes Effie'll cover up her scars too. She always tries to, if she can, hide the jaggered mark on her upper arm. It was from where peeta had once bitten her and drawn blood. she'd forgiven him straight away before it had even dried. it wasn't Peeta's fault he'd suffered a severe out of the blue attack, become manic and lashed out. Effie insists it's her fault anyway, reminiscing about old times very possibly triggered the poor young man and then trying calm him down by herself before fetching Katniss wasn't clever either. But Peeta has added to his thing he won't forgive himself for so if she can, Effie hides that little scar but she doesn't bother with the rest. So many people have them, (many, like Katniss with far worse than Effie's,) now they're nearly a fashion in itself- Joanne always jokes about their matching manacle cuts being "friendship bracelets", and anyway, only Haymitch has ever seen all of them at once.

but there's no bustles or corsets for him to tell her to loosen, even if he does still say it to wind Effie up when she's getting on his nerves. She wears very little in way of jewelry even at parties. there's only room for two rings, both on her left hand third finger. She likes pretty patterned and plain tights rather than designer throwaways- she goes throught them so fast they're always in her mending box or on her Christmas list along with Gloves that are for the winter and practical hats and scarfs for all seasons. Effie spent her first few years of freedom with her head covered. It didn't really do her any favours but after her hair has grown back from where guards had all but scalpt her, she has little need for wigs so the majority of them have ended up in the fancy dress box of the children's home.

The Capitol too is a bit less extravgent. Now that everyone is equal, gone are the imperial red and gold. There's even been talk of it being renamed district fourteen. Much like Effie and surviving grounds it's been rebuilt of its foundations, the bad cutaway. The games cannot be totally destroyed but as like the rest of panem, memorials stand for children, civilians and soligers, things are arckived so as not to be forgotten and the gerantion of peace babies will be educated in hope they never start again, despite Coin's granddesign. Traps have been removed, buildings rebuilt. Things like the training center, if not destroyed in the conflict- became hospitals and sheltered occmidation straight after the war and have remained open since. a staion once made for only bringing in children rather then people leaving, has been stripped of the viewing decks to make for more stations. people come back and forth New shops and new trades have sprung up everywhere. The brief spell of rationing after the revolution and the now levened economy have made the capital citizens better people wether they realise it or not. It's now less wastful, more open to ideas and people of Panem and thus very appealing to a Soioclite and once courtizan of the capitol court. even one who sometimes can't find the strength to fight whatever nightmare that's pinned her to the bed or who has to rush home suddenly just to make absoultly sure her husband and her neighbours is still alive. A Soioclite and once courtizan like Ephimia Apathy.

And much as she loves her now not so new life in twelve, there are times Effie misses the capitol much more. She was born and raised there after all and called it home for so long, it pulls on her heart. It's worse if she's stressed, upset or trying not to feel homesick while in a place also called home: When nightmares make her wish she'd never been an escort or worse drawn darling little Primrose's name from the bowl. When someone made an outdated remark about her presence in a district. When she feels like wearing a pair heels to work but can't because much of the area is dustroads or grass. The quiet life gets far too quiet. When her own thoughts and memories trigger a panic attack. when despite her careful grooming she still feels prickly or like a hairy ape and worse no one gives a toss. When wandering the hob (it's retained its former nickname despite everything about the new little market being above board) becomes a chore. When they're all cranky from coinsidinging nightmares and lack of sleep. Or more often she and Haymitch have just had too many little quarrels in too short of space of time. The list when on and on and on…

And Every so often, Effie will find she is homesick for the Capitol and somewhat sick of Twelve.

She loved Haymitch, so very much even if they always clashed and bickered over the smallest thing, but normally it was more a sort of banter, a merry war between them. ButWhen Effie had finally brought up up her want to visit the capital and then tring to convincie Haymitch she was going and paying for the trip herself, itled to a blazing row, not long before their annervarie. "It'll only be for a week or so." Repeated Effie. "I'll be back before you know it."

But argument went around and involed lots of: "Haymitch don't be nasty about this." And "I'm coming with you."

Before Boiling down to a simple "How do I know you will come back?" on Haymitch's part.

Deeply insulted and hurt Effie had almost gone anyway with her just pay packet and a hurriedly packed suitcase, part to spite him and part to prove she would come back if she could vistit the city. But She ended up stuck in District Four after power failer. Not one of her best laid plans.

There had been no awncer at home no matter how many times she'd rung but thankfully the children forgave the late night phone call. Favours were asked on her behalf and half an hour later Jonanna Mason arrived in a pick up truck to hurry the half frozen Effie on to on Annie's sofa for the night.

The reason Haymitch hadn't awsered the phone wasn't because he was passed out in a stupour but, much to her supirse, he'd gotten the next train and dragged his way in her footsteps right to Annie's door to apologise for being a jerk just in time for breakfast. He was worried she wouldn't come back because he'd upset her, and didn't want to do so again (Joanna had pulled faces behind effies back althe while ). and still is, even when her trips became less routine and whindled from a month long to just a weekend and he always looks grim to see her go or planning her next. he's bad at hiding it too and when Haymitch's wishes her a safe trip it's hard to get on the train and once or twice she's torn and pushes her trips back by a few hours or a few days. But then again once or twice he's steered her all the way carriage door with a "make up your mind, Trinks" or an "Effie, move!" and then kiss his wife bon voyarge. Haymitch sees her off every time now, even if sometimes they've gone days without speaking or he's so hung over he can't make it all the way to the station but it's the thought that counts.

Once she thought he had forgotten her completely. He didn't get up when asked and carried onn snoring. Effie had left him with lipstick on his forehead and miserabley made her way down to the station on her own and sulked. but just before the station master announced the train would be leaving soon, shouting her name Katniss and Peeta fake leg and all came, half jogging down the hill with very soaked Haymitch (Katniss tactic of getting up him in a hurry never changed) being dragged stumbling between them, all three of them barraling in to her so fast they all nearly fell over. Haymitch did.

"Sorry Princess." He'd slurred as they dragged him to his feet. He only had one shoe on though Peeta swore he'd had two when they'dset off. "Guess I slept in." all three of them were smothered in hugs and kisses and where still Laughing even as a slightly damp effie boarded the train , even as it pulled away from the station she was still Blowing kisses from window and waving until they'd vanished from site.

What had made it more special was that Peeta and Katniss don't normally come to the station. Both hate goodbyes. Peeta prefures to welcome her back and Katniss feels awkward as even Effie will admit, she does get teary. She can't help it. but they made sure to see her either the day before Effie headed off or they'll both pop round separately as start their day, even just a brief hug and a take care. Even Buttercup seemed to know when to get extra attension before she goes.

there's a little food parcel either left on the Apathey's kitchen table or waiting at the bakery for her too, much like the bait boxes she'll make up for them during the weekdays, just to tide Effie on her train ride. She'll tell them not to bother every time and everytime its there. When able, Peeta evenmakes Effie her favourite of his Florentines to take with her too, often with fresh wild berries corrtsy of Katniss baked inside. Effie always saves the last one as late as possible in her journey- there's something comforting about the taste as they enter the tunnels and brushing off the crumbs as the train swings in ark to the capitols central station. she always phones Haymitch when she gets to the hotel and when she's about to checkout. Sometimes she'll call midweek just to talk or to let him know she's cutting her trip short and heading back early.

The trips weren't planned to far ahead anyway unless a rare occasion called for and although her little jobs in twelve don't pay much; they allow her to be flexible with her time without feeling she was being a drain on her husband. Since her first tripHaymitch insisted she stayed in no expense spared where he knew she'd be safe because if she's in the capitol might as well go all out. Effie insisted was more than happy to ask a surving relative or friends who still liked her if she could stay with them or she'll rent a flat for a week. they comrimised (occpanied by Katniss's sigh of "finally") and Effie a modest hotel, a large B&B open people of all walks of life which Haymitch pays for while effie buys her tickets and can use her wages on what things she wanted be it spa treatments, hiring a car for a day but more often or not she spent it on something for him and the kids anyway.

Even with the equal distribution, freedom of movment and the fair trade in goods, a devlerily of whiskeys were always ordered for Haymitch for him to ration out and always a new shirt or jumper because she could never reist despite his complaints. there was always something for the children-clothes, paints, spices, postcards, any oddities she thought they might like. they've always loved hot chocolate so sticks to stir in to a pan of milk go down a treat! And then later the children's children, the whole family spoiled rotten by their auntie effie, even more so if birthdays where coming up or Haymitch chipped in. come winter she'd come back with a crates extra supplies too, Not that anyone starved anymore, but if it saved Katniss a hazardous hunt in the snow or made sure one of the other families in town could make sure the littleones are fedwhen the weathers bad then it was worth it.

sometimes Peeta would come too, visiting an art gallery with her after having his prosphectic altered and a behaviour assment or annie will arragnge to meet her on the train heading home as it passes through four, little Finn on her knee as they talk about effies holiday and shop together before the odairs spend theirs in twelve. Katniss's daughter now can't wait till she's old enough to go to although she's been barred from anything pieced or coloured till shes at least in her teens.

Haymitch even came with her of his own accord though he's barred from spending the break in the bar. he didn't always listen and ended up somehow getting tattooed one night. She laughed and scolded him, and she was made to promise not to tell anyone ever. she never would but tortures him in delightfully calling in him "Pearly" in front of anyone she can.

There have been bad times of course...

On one of her visits back to the city, Effie'd been trying to ease some of the guilt and grief from her heart and had gone to the memorial of the Mansion Bombing with flowers and condolences as she had done many times- only to wake in hospital the next morning with a very worried Haymitch at her bedside and no memory too blacking out at the site. It seemed odd to her why it should have affected her so and tried to brush it off. Then Katniss, of her own accord on Effie's return, had walked right up to her ex escort on the station and without a word, hugged her tightly. Effie hugged her back and both just stood long embrace, both of them in tears. neiter mentioned it again.

On a separate trip, a nightmare had Effie screaming so loud had the hotel staff had had to break the door to room down thinking she was being attacked.

another time was finding the once close cousin she thought had perished who as it turned didn't want anything to do with her. and occasional scowl or worse, praise if her face voice or name, be it Trinket or _ were recognised, something that happened no matter where she was.

The very worst however was one afternoon when out of nowhere a tin of paint been flung, can and all, in her face. Effie had stumbled back and stood in shock in the middle of the street. She was bleeding from where the tin had hit her and the Gold gloss dripped from her hair, thick and sticky dolops down her sholders from her arm, the taste and smell making her choke. All while her attacker screaming how they'd all been better off before the rebellion, how the war was her mockingjay's fault, a dead child and a lost family, how Snow a true leader a great man and calling her a traitor a whore all the names under the sun being being tackled to the floor by a coffee shop barista and carted of Payors replacement for the peacekeepers, who took Effie back to her hotel to clean up and take her stement.

Effie had hoped to keep that from Haymitch. She failed misable, ended up crying on the phone when she'd called him that night and had to talk instead but she'd had played it down as much as she could. But such a shock after of peace and how the_ had in broad daylight, it had made the headlines and gained more momentum when Effies name was mentioned. She didn't feel like she could go out and enjoy her break in peace. Reporters started calling the hotel, phoning her husband and rather than wait for the dust to settle Effie on the next train home and spent the rest of her week off curled up on the sofa or pacing a whole jumble of emotions. Her family where both furious and worried. This is why its dangerous, you shouldn't have gone alone, what if they'd had a knife? She really wished that last one hadn't been said. Oddly Effie was more angry at Prutoch for plastering the cctv on everything then she found she was for the shouting angry stranger for staining her clothes and her shopping bags. (she'd rip the blouse up for rags for peeta's oils and brushes, while Sal's granddaugher would christen her new teddy Sunshine and would love it dearly despite Effie's appogising for it's funny coloured washed out fur.) But not even in twelve where she had she faced such behaviour and for a while Effie wasn't sure if she'd even return or if Haymitch would let her do so. But she did.

On the whole people were pleasant. Naturally so not the hideously fake way they once had to all injure and she tried not to let the past haunt her as it once did. if Katniss could survive two hunger games and a war, a tin of paint and bad manners wasn't going to beat Effie into submission. So Effie did what she always had and Focuses on presents, and her team , having a fabulous time and remembering how on the same day as the paint incident a little boy came over while she was sat in a café and told her boots with the red laces were Nice.

Every so often Effie is homesick for the Cap

She does everything she wants and needs to. She has her hair trimmed at Flavius' salon ( just neatened perhaps a colour rinse ) and her short neat nails manicured and expertly painted , Catching up with any paperwork that needs to be sent to twelve and arranging deliveries. but after a week or weekend of shops and lunches, Fabulous food, fabulous wine, massages, and spa treatments, Dodging the traffic and the crowds, galleryies and shows, Effie will flop down on the strange bed, the hotel matress, all worn out by it all very much in need of a break from her break. More importantly Effie will find herself missing the stars, the quiet and slower pace , the meadow and the woods, and cleaning the house, som many little things and not so little, like the children and of course Haymitch. Drunken gruff cranky messy Haymitch- the most loving caring husband she could have ever hoped for.

Every so often, Effie will find she is homesick for the Capitol. So once in a while, Effie will find her way back to Capitol. And then just as easily once the glamour wears thin, Effie will find she's homesick yet again and make her way back to Twelve a place called she's home for so long, it pulls on her heart. Because she comes back to Haymitch and the home they've both made.

Effie always comes back.


End file.
